User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Enemies in K
Note that BOLD means boss. Clone Army Xxx.png|360% X - Injured? Dangerously? Erm, that's the purpose. It's hurt big time and attacks by boomerang-style big time. Magnet.png|Brainstorm Magnet - Yes, Magnet's intelligent. This one's so intelligent from lots of pop quizzes which get increasingly harder that it generates storm clouds from its brain. Get it? Ol' Cactus.png|Cactus Man - Cacti which attacks with brutal blows. F750A13F-6B44-4B03-9641-32B097EDFFDE.png|Dart Monkey - These monkeys throw darts at their enemies; how painful! FIGHTER!.jpg|'Fighter' - Main assistant, who has the forbidden Blackhole Boots. Green Chuchu.png|Green Chuchus - They appear to be splitty. No pity, kitty. DOOOOOOT.PNG|Haydewt - It's a haywire Aydoot. Odd thing is, this is its past self. WHAT? KlutzKlutz.png|Klutz Yo-Yo - Yo-yo was a klutz one, he's even klutzier than usual when fighting him! Bigfatbloon.png|MOAB - Anti-Defense Zeppelins which drop Dart Monkeys, and sometimes even Ninja Monkeys! Hold on, why would it do that? 0-0 Ninja.png|Ninja Stalka - Same as Dart Monkeys, but they stalk you! Meanest of the Porkchops Sword.PNG|Plasma Sword - Without decals is dangerous. Not kidding; just look at how angry he is. Plugbot.png|Plug X - Duplicated Plugs which seem to now have a more dangerous behavior. Snowfy.png|Snowflakes - Weak. VERY weak. Weakling, dull, null & void, whatever you got! But hey, atleast they TRY. RAGING EGGPLANT.png|Ragin' Eggplanties - THEY RAGE QUITE HARD YOU'D NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN. SchemeyWhemey.png|Scheme-coli - These broccoli are equipped to destroy. WITH BAZOOKAS. Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle - Explosive temper you've never seen before; you'd wish you weren't near 'em! Why? Because they will grab you and hulk you. Good? QuestionBlock.png|X-Treme Question Block - Look! It's a question block! Wait, where are you going question block?! Oh wait. That's an enemy. Yarn Ball.png|'Yarn Ball' - Second assistant of Clone Printer. He is a villain who wants magic to kill like V- I mean, you-know-who. Yellin' Ow Shroom.PNG|Yellin' Ow Shroom - Shrooms which yell "OW!". Suspiciously, they remind you of something... Forces of Whatever you Call It (umm, zombies?) Mechy.png|Z-Mech - Watch out for this kinda imp; he's in a mech! PLANTZ Army Bilocyte.png|Bilocyte - HOW DID THIS PARASITE GET INTO THIS TEAM? Oh well. Don't let 'em get your friends. Colin.jpg|'Colin Computer' - Don't touch HIIIIIIIIIIM! He's an annoying computer, but still! Guttler.png|Guttler - Kirby? What- wait, that's not Kirby! It's a Guttler, and it will eat its friends and GROW STRONGER! Weed spray.png|Mega Plant Spray - This is an anti-plant spray. Modified to be an anti-kabloom spray. Weird. FirsteverMNICmeme.jpg|Teehee - Or Charlotte. They're kinda crazy and say their name is Charlotte that they might make you SHAKE! Spin me.gif|Roto-marker - These guys are spinning quite awkwardly. Is there an advantage? Back to the Past-ure Ankiron.jpg|Ankiron - His firepower is creepily high. His dab power is also creepily high. Basically, creepily high. Bone Goomba.png|Bone Goomba - Like a Goomba, but they wear skulls! Hold on, does that mean they're dead? Burrbo.png|Burrbo - Do you remember these? Yes. The thorns and their tribes. Or atleast, armies. Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa - Same description as Goomba, but kick them. Goomba.png|Goomba - JUST STOMP IT, NO DESCRIPTION Spideraticus.png|'Spideraticus' - This gigantic spider is back for revenge; and this time, it's on another army! PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|'Winter Windster' - See Spideraticus's page for his description, because they're exactly alike, pronouns aside. Not just because the writer is lazy. The Brawl For Science Welcome back to TFFM! Unfortunaly, it's invaded by dumb opposites (or atleast clones) of characters. You ready to save TFFM? Let's do this! Category:Blog posts